


Expect the Unexpected

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Because Angst sucks sometimes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot that may become a collection of them. I don't know but here's some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

"What do you mean i can't enter?"

Clarke is angry. She's returned from a three day visit to the Ark, and upon reaching the Commanders tent, has been told she is not allowed to enter. 

"Heda says no one is to enter, Including you Skai Prisa" The guard, Anton? instructs Clarke. 

'Surely the Commander's courted can enter? she..." "The Heda has instructed that  _You_ specifically cannot enter" Anton interrupts.

"WHAT!?" this infuriates Clarke. Three days she has missed Lexa and now she finds out that Lexa is blocking her?.

'LEXA! i know your in there. Tell me why you've forbade entry to your tent!" upon no answer Clarke huffs in annoyance and leaves. To tired to deal with it for now. She's heading towards the mess hall when someone joins her. "is everything alright?" The grounder girl,Ayla asks. after the war of the Mountain Clarke had been spending most of her time at the grounder camp. This led to her making a few friends. Ayla being her favorite, the girl was pretty, with dark hair and darker blue eyes, often garnering attention from both male and female grounders.

"Yes,no.. i don't know, Lexa is angry at me for some reason, you don't happen to know why do you?" Clarke asks, hoping that Ayla can answer the questions clotting her mind. She shakes her head "Sorry Clarke, but i don't know, She seemed pretty happy yesterday for most of the day, and this is the commander we speak of. it was unusual to see her like that without your presence" 

They end up near the Commanders tent again, however this time it is so Clarke can grab something to eat from the Cooking area nearby.Clarke sits down with a warm bowl of soup, God she loves the Grounders food. Ayla quickly joins her, sitting opposite her. "So what happened while i was away?, finally Talk to Kyra yet?" Ayla bits her bottom lip as Clarke mentions Kyra, knowing of the affection her friend has for the Healer. The blush that follows makes Clarke smile, it's not often you see a Grounder blush, or become nervous from another's presence, unless that other is the Commander.

"I went on a hunt yesterday and slain a bear, i am having the pelt made for her, hopefully it impresses her" Ayla smiles nervously and another blush accompanies it, obviously remembering something, and Clarke has an idea of what that is. "So did this Bear scratch you?" Clarke wasn't nervous for her friend, she knew Ayla could handle herself, the question wasn't one of nervousness. when Ayla nods it's all the confirmation  Clarke needs. "So you got hurt and had to go see a healer, it didn't happen to be Kyra did it?' and again the blush appears. Called it.

"maybe..." the grounder stares at the ground. Clarke chuckles before reassuring her friend "i'm sure your gift will be accepted Ayla, but i think she would be more worried of your safety rather then the gift. Maybe something a little less dangerous next time?" Clarke puts her hand over Ayla's. "I could have Raven make something for you so you can hand her a gift that she's never seen before, and you can swipe her off her feet and live happily ever after" they both laugh at Clarke's pronunciation of the last words, putting on her best English accent. however it is short lived when Clarke see's Ayla stiffen, sit up straighter. theirs only two people who make her do that. and one of them Clarke knows in still healing a grounder in the healers tent.Clarke doesn't bother turning when a shadow casts over her. "Clarke, i wish to speak with you in my tent".

Clarke sighs in annoyance, she really felt like teasing Ayla about Kyra some more. "So now you want to talk?" Clarke looks up at her now. she's not wearing her warpaint. in fact shes only wearing her light armor, which brings back some fond memories of the Pauna cage. Lexa doesn't answer her. Nor look at her, she's staring at Ayla, well glaring really. Sighing again, she stands "i will continue this conversation later Ayla, i expect you to tell me how she answers your gift" Clarke smiles at her friend before following the Commander back to her tent, this time the guard doesn't stop her. When they enter Clarke stops, staring at the Commander, who still hasn't answered her. She huffs and crosses her arms as the Commander sits on the Throne, avoiding her eyes.

"you wished to talk? so talk"  no answer. Clarke stomps over to the throne now. "Lexa kom Trikuru don't you dare ignore me, you told me you wanted to talk so you are going to talk and you are going to explain your behavior or i'm going back to Camp Jaha" Clarke feels like she's chastising a child. Lexa finally looks up at this. And Clarke sees something in her eyes, Sadness?. " you were gone for three days, you said two. i thought you were hurt Clarke. i was so happy yesterday at the thought of seeing you again that when you did not return i was...scared" Lexa looks away again, and Clarke feels overly guilty. "oh Lexa" she wraps her arms tightly around the Brunette "i'm so sorry i didn't tell you, i promise that next time i will always let you know" 

Lexa relaxes into the Blonde 'and stop being jealous because i talk to other grounders" Clarke mumbles into her shoulder remembering the glare Lexa gave Ayla. " I wasn't jealous, Commanders don't get jealous" Clarke pulls back at this, a huge smile on her face as she grabs the Commanders Jaw. "You were so jealous and i think its adorable. the adorable Commander" Clarke bumps Lexa's nose with her own. "i'm not adorable. I'm the Commander, i'm Ruthless" she tries to defend herself, but fails none the less.

"You are adorable" Clarke kisses her cheek sweetly " and cute, and sweet" another kiss "and you are so totally Whipped" Lexa has heard this word before, as Octavia explained it to her. "who wouldn't be whipped by you. Klark Kom Skaikru" the smile she gives Clarke makes Clarke's heart flutter as she knows this smile is reserved for her and only her and it makes her feel so special that she's the only one who gets to see it.  

"You are mine Lexa Kom Trikuru and i am yours, always remember that" she leans in and kisses her passionately. a kiss filled with emotion and peace. And Lexa knows she will always be Clarke's. and Clarke will always be hers. 


End file.
